Wolfram Blodhmon
Gramr Wolfram Blodhmon is the current Chapter Master of the Ultima Founding Wild Hunt Space Marine Chapter, a Successor Chapter of the feral and bellicose Space Wolves. During his service amongst the ranks of the Unnumbered Sons, Wolfram distinguished himself as a warrior and a leader of men, uniting bloody savagery in combat with a keen, cold, predatory intellect. Leading from the front, Wolfram conquered great victories during the Crusade, most notably the liberation of Albion and the victory on Vulkorad. His deeds marked Wolfram worthy of founding his own chapter in the eyes of Roboute Guilliman. Background Wolfram Blodhmon was abducted from Fenris at the beginning of the Primaris project, shortly after the end of the Horus Heresy. During stasis, he kept dreaming of the icy wastes of Fenris and of the fateful day when his father was killed, and he was abducted by Belisarius Cawl's agents just after completing his first hunt. With each conditioning cycle and as millennia passed, the memories became ever more confused until they became a half-remembered dream in the back of his mind. Indomitus Crusade During the Indomitus Crusade, Wolfram rose to the position of Legatus of the 61st Army within the ranks of the Unnumbered Sons. He had to his command divisions of Greyshields, regiments of Astra Militarum and even some Astartes companies. One piqued his interest. A small battlegroup of space wolves, led by the Wolf Priest Alfgrim Valdyrhjart. Knowing his gene-heritage and haunted by what remained of his memories of Fenris, Blodhmon summoned Valdyrhjart to talk about the planet of the Wolves. The primaris commander absorbed every possible bit of fenrisian lore both from the wolf priest's stories and what was stored in the Imperial databases. Ultima Founding When the end of the Indomitus Crusade came, after the battle of the Pit of Raukos, Roboute Guilliman declared the Ultima Founding, dividing part of the remaining Greyshield forces into new chapters. Some of them, like the Wolfspear and the Wolf Wardens, were from the gene-line of Russ, and Wolfram too was summoned from Guilliman to establish his own primaris chapter. He was gifted with the Skadi System, some say because of the Lord Commander's careful considerations, others say because of his wyrd. Anyway, longing to reconnect the chapter to its original roots, Wolfram took advantage of the untamed nature of Utgard to place the chapter's fortress-monastery. Instead of a single, ridiculously tall mountain like The Aett, however, the headquarters were established fortifying the northern part of the impervious Rockmaw range, nearest to the active volcano known as mount Elidur where the chapter's forge was established. One of Wolfram's first acts as newly appointed Chapter Master (Gramr in his Fenrisian dialect) was to reach Fenris, his homeworld, at the head of a chapter delegation. His intent was to strengthen the bonds of blood between the Wild Hunt and the Vlka Fenryka. In the Fang's great hall Wolfram Blodhmon and the Great Wolf Logan Grimnar met and struck pacts of brotherhood and honour beyond mere blood kinship. There were however voices of dissent. The more "conservative" among the Wolf Lords (notably Gunnar Redmoon and Bjorn Stormwolf) stood up, outraged at the notion of new chapters of wolves created by decree of another Primarch. On the other hand, many amongst the Asgardsreien answered the slight by pointing out the many faults in the history of the Space Wolves since the disappearance of Leman Russ and proclaiming themselves the truest sons of the VI Primarch. Spirits heated quickly, voices were raised and fangs bared. To stop the impending bloodshed the two Chapter Masters agreed on an honour duel. Wolfram Blodhmon would have to face none other than Arjac Rockfist for the honour of the chapter. The holmgang took place in an ancient stone circle, on a lake island at the foot of the Fang. Wolfram had superior reach and agility, while Arjac stood impenetrable like the Fang itself. For hours the two warriors clashed until Logan Grimnar declared it a draw, declaring the Asgardsreien worthy sons of Russ. Another step in the chapter creation was establishing a recruiting system. The Wild Hunt took advantage of Skadi IV's barbaric state, and while it helped in restoring much of the technology present on the world, the chapter presented the Council of Queens (the matriarchal ruling body of the planet) a condition: the population was now enthralled to the chapter and all who was not chosen to join the Astartes must toil to keep the Wild Hunt operational. The almost forgotten tradition of the First Hunt, where boys entering adulthood tested themselves in slaying the best prey relying in what scarce weapons and resources they were provided, was reinstated aptly changed to suit the need for new recruits for the Wild Hunt. Now, at the end of every summer, all the boys of the planet must go on their first hunt (they are called Probandi in high gothic). Those who survive present their trophies to a chapter delegation composed usually of a Ulvergothi (Wolf Priest) and a Hrafnagothi (Rune Priest) who tests the body, spirit and mind of the young hunters and chooses those who could join the chapter. The aspirants are further tested in Utgard wilderness and only the best are allowed to ascend to the rank of primaris marines (the others are kept as chapter serfs). The material and cultural grip of the chapter upon Skadi IV has ensured a state of constant competition amongst the tribe-cities, whose queens elect the High Queen, who is charged with dealing with the astartes officers residing in Alfheim, the Wild Hunt outpost on Skadi IV's north pole. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines